Thoughts and Directives
by OsakaSunrays
Summary: Weird title, but that's what most of the fic is about. It's kind of the shuffle challegnge. Or, it is the shuffle challenge.In this fic, you can read about characters though during scenes, flahback-like stories and their personal thoughts.


Hi guys! It's me again, back with another poorly written story, but this time for WALL-E, an awesome movie of win! :D My english is very bad, so I hope you actually understand what I've written. ^^' This is the shuffle challenge, so some of this stories are confusing and weird. They're short too, but just ask me if you don't get something. ^^

All characters, lyrics Etc. BELONGS TO THEIR RESPECTFUL OWNERS.

* * *

**1. Coldplay- In my place**

She couldn't leave. She possibly could not just leave him down there on his own. If he missed, he'd wait for her, he knew. Hal appeared when he where going to drive off, to follow his beloved. He ordered him to stay, and he raced towards the ship.

He didn't listen to his directive anymore. Even though Earth was his place in the world, even though he was assigned to do his job, he would follow her. NOTHING was going to go between them. He screamed a mechanical scream, and jumped on to the spaceship. He made it in the nick of time, and they flew off into space.

**2. Rachel Hurd- I'll try**

EVE swiftly hovered away from the captain and Auto. She'd failed once more. She had to follow her directive, but she constantly failed on it. She didn't have faith anymore. Was it the humans faulth? Had they given her an impossible directive? She looked behind her, back at Auto and the captain. They was talking to each other. EVE didn't bother to try to hear what they said. She had to find The Plant. She HAD to fulfill her directive, not fail over and over again. Her life was just to try, then fail, then be shut off until it all started again. EVERYTHING was failed.

EVE remembered it like it was yesterday.

How it was. She took off, and flew high up in the sky. She looked down on the Earth. It was green. She had fulfilled her first directive. She was now focusing on her newest, and most important directive; The directive that actually fulfilled the first one for her.

**3. Coldplay- Viva La Vida**

Auto looked out from the bridge at the Axiom. He was alone now. He remembered how respected he was. Nobody would bother to deny him, the captain barely did too. But now, his days as the autopilot of The Axiom was over. Why did it have to end? The perfect days, months, years in the Space. Balanced, with everything in order. He remembered that he'd let them down in a way. They couldn't believe that their dear autopilot, actually didn't wan't them to have it as good as they could. But that was just what he wanted! He wanted to do it as good for them as possible! He wanted to follow his directive! Auto sighed, and looked down at the panels on the bridge. They had not been touched for ages. He looked up again, and though about his days as the unofficial king of The Axiom.

**4. Evanescence- Whisper**

This was scaring her. The terrible feeling of being alone hit her once more. She tried to speak. She couldn't. She slowly realized it. He wasn't among them anymore. She wanted to hide her face, close her eyes, just don't excist anymore. It was no purpose without him. He was her directive. Her real directive. She couldn't give up. She putted her hands in his, and held them for a moment. "Dont give up," she thought. Whispering voices told her to not give up either. Neither of them gave in. That helped.  
**  
5. Samuel E. Wright- Kiss the Girl  
**  
He gave her another gaze. She didn't say much. She only admired the burning, warm flame from the lighter she held. In the pale light, she looked even more like an angel sent from Above. The red orangish pale light made her beautiful design light up. It lighted up his world too. He slowly reached out his hand. He wanted to hold her hand. But he couldn't. She was way too good for him.  
**  
6. Evanescence- Bring me to Life**

She couldn't understand it. Why? Why did this robot change so much? Why did his stranger completly change her sight on the life? He had waken her up. Saved her from her blindness. There was better things, more important, things than her very own directive. She looked at him. It was night, and he was in his box mode. She was eternally greatful to him. She reached out a hand, and touched him. He felt alive, even though he kind of wasn't there right now. "What if?" thoughts appeared again. She inched closer to him. She couldn't live without him. Not at all.

**7. Evanescence- My Immortal**

She closed her eyes. "Don't leave me.." she murmured in her robotic english. Wall-e just layed there. Was he still here? EVE didn't want to find out right now. She didn't dare to. Even though she just had to. She didn't want to open her eyes, unless it was because of Wall-e, that he was safe, or something like that. He had been almost crushed before. _Almost. _He had been repaired before. She didn't think it was possible to fix him this time. She layed like this with him for a while, and summoned up her nerve. She slowly lifted her head, and opened her eyes. She gave him a promise. Never let go. She carefully lifted him up in her arms, and flew off with him, close to her artificial heart.  
**  
8. Nickelback- Gotta be Somebody  
**  
He went outside with his cooler. He started to bang it down in the ground, while he lifted his head. The banging faded away, when he noticed something. The starry sky. He looked at it, admired it, _loved_ it. Then a thought he'd never thought of hit him: Was he the only one? Was he the only one on this lonely planet (Except him and Hal.) who looked up at the sky and asked himself this question. He pushed the play button on his recorder.

_And that is all what love's about.._

Love? What was that? The question puzzled him. It had to be nice. The creatures from his old movie looked very happy, while they were holding their hand, and made an unbreakable bond. It had to be someone for him, who wanted to make an unbreakable bond with him.

**9. Rob Thomas- This is how heart breaks**

He was almost annoyed. Why didn't she notice. He quickly calmed down. He would do anything to make her notice him. He felt it now. This was pain. He did almost everything. When she saw him, it was like she looked right though him, and at something behind him. But he had to keep trying. Even though it was a true pain. A pain that he loved.

**10. Big Bang- Swedish Television**_  
_  
He looked at her. He tried to remember her. Who was she? She was beautiful. There was no doubt about that. He tried to remember her.

Then it hit him.

Slowly.

He locked his fingers. Slowly.

He fixed his opticts.

He remembered her now. Now it was all about her.

**11. Nancy Adams- Love**

She lifted him high above. Literally. Wall-e let out happy screams as EVE lifted him high above the sky which slowly was getting a dark red-ish colour. EVE giggled, and flew faster. She turned, and twirled. Wall-e laughed too. Love really makes you happy.  
**  
12. Coldplay- Speed of Sound**

He hang on now. There was no way back. There was no reason to go back either. The spaceship left Earth with a mighty roar from the powerful spaceship engine. It left the ground, with a speed higher than anything he had experienced before. It gave him a kick. I was nearly scared to death, but he wouldn't let go off this. Now he kind of understood how EVE felt. Flying was seriously one of the best thing he had ever tried out. He felt alive, free and he loved it.

**13. Röyksopp- Happy Up Here**

Flying used to be the best thing ever for EVE. Even though she always was determined to fulfill her directive, no matter what, she almost enjoyed flying more than her own directive. It was her own, little secret. She njoyed to have her own little secret, that no one, not ven the captain knew about. It also made her more unique.

But this was before.

Now she didn't have this secret anymore. it didn't bother her either. And she definately enjoyed her directive more than flying now.


End file.
